When Night Falls
by JustMe133
Summary: "We knew it was wrong. We told each other that every day. We would always say it's wrong, never again, no more. But then the next night he would find his way to my bedroom and we'd be together once again, skin touching, lips meeting." Rated M for obvious reasons. BETHAN! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**RATED M FOR A REASON!**

**This is just a little one-shot idea that I got. You know me and my random ideas.**

**Hope it turns out okay. And no, I do not own MBAV.**

**Enjoy.**

…

We knew it was wrong. We told each other that every day. We would always say it's wrong, never again, no more. But then the next night he would find his way to my bedroom and we'd be together once again, skin touching, lips meeting.

We knew it was wrong. But that never seemed to stop us.

…

At school, we acted like nothing was going on between us. We've been at it for so long, it's like second nature to us both. People only see the two nerdy best friends who are just a little too close.

Sometimes I wonder if acting like just friends bothers him. He doesn't seem affected by it. And here he comes to say the same things we say every day.

"We can't keep doing this," he says to me in a quiet voice. I just look at him and nod, agreeing like always. This happens every day. "You know it's wrong."

"I know," I say just as quietly.

"We should have never started doing this."

"I agree." We've said these same exact words before. And they always end the same way.

"I'm not coming tonight."

"Okay," I say, even though I know it's a lie. Same thing over and over again.

"I mean it this time."

"Of course you do." He nods and we walk off to class together, just best friends, until night falls.

…

That night I'm in my room, trying to sleep, when I hear the usual quiet thump of him entering.

"You're getting better," I say, my back still to him.

"Thanks," he says quietly, and I hear him kick off his shoes before crawling into bed next to me. He pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me.

"Thought you said you weren't coming tonight."

"I can't seem to stay away," he said, running his fingers gently under my shirt. I feel his fingers tremble slightly as he touches my skin. We've never gone farther than some hardcore making out, but we both know that someday, we'll go all the way. He pushes my shirt up some more until it's off. His soon follows.

"Is this really so wrong?" I ask as he kisses my neck. He stops and looks at me, an almost serious look on his face.

"I keep telling myself that it is. But … I don't know. We can't seem to stop can we?"

"No, I don't think we can," I say, kissing him, allowing myself to fall into the same pattern as we do every night. Our lips fit perfectly together, and our bodies mend together perfectly too. We kiss and kiss, barely breaking for breath. Eventually, he collapses next to me, face flushed.

"I can sleep here?"

"You do every night. Just leave before morning."

"Always do," he says, smiling a tired half smile at me and kissing me again. "Goodnight," he whispers, pulling me into his arms. I can't help but cuddle next to him.

"Goodnight."

…

I wake up to find him gone, as every other morning. I sigh, wondering if someday he'll stay. I know he won't. When I see him he'll continue saying its wrong, and I'll agree, then tonight we'll be in each other's arms again. It's a never ending cycle.

I get ready and head to the kitchen to see him eating breakfast there, in some of the clothes he keeps over here for emergencies.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I ask, surprise clear in my voice. He just smiles at me.

"I thought we could walk to school together today."

"H-how long have you been here?"

"Heh, I "showed up" about an hour ago. Said I woke up early. Not like it was a surprise I was here actually," he says, now smirking at me.

I shake my head and join him in eating breakfast. I'm not sure what to think as his hand finds mine.

…

At school, at our lockers, I wait for the usual conversation. Instead, he wraps his arm around my shoulders as we talk to our friends. Of course, this isn't unusual for us, but it just catches me off guard for a second. I can't help but tense a bit. As our friends leave I step out from under his arm, and wait for the usual words, words that haven't changed since we started this. But no. He just looks at me and smiles.

"Let's get to class," he says, placing his arm around my shoulders again, but this time pulling me a little closer to him.

What's going on?

…

That night found me in bed once again. I felt like I was on fire for some reason, so I stripped off my shirt and shorts, leaving myself in my boxers and under a thin sheet. I turned on my side, waiting to see if he would show up.

A dull, quiet thump sounded in my bedroom. I hear the sound of shoes being kicked off, then the distinct sound of clothes rustling. I feel the sheet lift up and then his arms around me, and his bare chest against my back.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming tonight," I whisper, and I feel his arms tense around me.

"I-I wasn't sure if I was going to come either, but I couldn't stay away. I don't think I'll ever be able to stay away."

I turn to face him and frown. "What are you saying?"

"We always say it's wrong, what we do, but I'm beginning to think it isn't. How can something that makes us both so happy be so wrong?"

"What we do makes you happy?"

"Yes. I tried to deny it but … I always find my way back to you."

"That does seem to happen a lot."

"Yes it does," he says, kissing me gently. It soon turns into a more heated kiss, holding all the passion we never wanted to admit. He quickly sheds his shorts so we're both in our boxers. We know what's going to happen between us. We've never gone this far before, but there was no turning back now.

"Do you want to do this?" he asks as he pulls away for breath. I look at him and nod.

"Yes," I say, voice barely a whisper. Soon my mouth is claimed by his again.

…

Our kisses are heated, our hands roaming. One hand grips my side as the other begins to tug at my boxers. Quickly, my hands go to his boxers and begin to pull on them. Soon, we're both completely naked, our only covering my thin sheet. I watch as he licks his fingers before bringing them to my entrance. He slowly pushes one in and I grimace at the pain.

"Want me to stop?" he whispers, kissing my neck to distract me.

"No," I whimper out as he pushes another finger into me, stretching me. His fingers slide in and out slowly, and I adjust to the pain. Until he pushes a third finger into me, making me wince a little bit. All pain leaves me as he finds that bundle of nerves that sends electricity through me. "Oh God."

"You like that?" he whispers, pressing against it again.

"Yes," I whimper out. He kisses me and smiles softly.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Then he's pushing into me. I bite my lip to keep from screaming out in pain.

"Sorry," he whispers, reaching between us and stroking me, distracting me from the pain. It soon dulls enough that all I feel is pleasure. Soon, we're moving together, moaning together, lips barely parting from each other.

And then he finds that spot again.

"Oh dear God," I moan out, louder than I should have. He smirks and kisses me again as he shifts so he's continuously hitting that spot over and over again.

I'm on overload.

"I'm so close," I whimper out as he pummels me and kisses my neck, biting every now and then.

"Me too baby," he whispers, and I can't help but wonder why he called me that. I try not to think about it as we finish, loud moans leaving our mouths together. Then he does this to me.

"I love you."

…

After that, we're laying together, his arms wrapped around me. We're both flushed, and I'm exhausted. He kisses my forehead, and I feel his lips curl up into a smile.

"Amazing," he whispers, lips still on my forehead. Then he rests his cheek against my forehead as he snuggles closer to me.

"So amazing," he whispers to me, and I just smile. "Don't you think so?"

"Of course," I say quietly, not really moving.

"Time to sleep I think," he says, kissing me gently. I close my eyes, hoping sleep will claim me.

It finally does.

…

The next morning he's gone. Big surprise there. I shower, scrubbing the remains of last night off of my body. I had hoped it was a dream but the soreness and achy feeling tells me different. I get dressed and head downstairs.

He's not there either.

I eat a quick breakfast and leave, almost running to school. As I reach our lockers, he's there, talking to our friends. He sees me and shoots a huge smile my way as he heads towards me. What he does next catches not only me by surprise, but everyone.

He kisses me. Right in the hallway. In front of everyone. I hear gasps from our friends, but I focus on his lips on mine. As he pulls away he smiles at me again.

"What happened to this being wrong?" I ask as he places his arms around me. We're still in the hallway. Everyone is still looking. Yet it's like we're in our own world.

"I thought it was. But after last night, I realized I don't give two fucks if it's wrong."

"You're crazy."

"So you're saying last night didn't mean anything to you?" he asked me, and I could hear a hint of sadness that he tried to cover up. I feel my face heat up as I stare at him.

"I never said that." His face breaks out into a huge smile and he kisses me again.

"Be my boyfriend?" he whispers against my lips.

"Yes."

"I love you."

"… I love you too."

…

So now when night falls, we're still together. And when I wake up he's right there next to me. Every day.

And I couldn't be happier.

…

**See, just a little oneshot I had in my mind. Hope it wasn't too awful.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
